


Dark Paradise

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Rape, Rape In later chapters, Underage Sex, Will be marked in character notes at the beginning of the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carl and Daryl get separated from the main group, things transpire between them that should never have happened. </p><p>But Carl is desperate to cling to the happiness he finds.</p><p>Can Daryl bring himself to break the boy down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl and Carl had gotten separated from the main group. Geeks had come out the trees, causing the group to scatter. Carl had ran, fast, to the forest, directed by the screaming of his parents. Seeing four, maybe five geeks lurching after the teenager, Daryl had rushed to his aid, almost tripping over roots as he went. One geek went down heavily, a bolt in the back of the head, but Daryl didn't have time to reload, and his machettee was back in his tent. He arched around their lunging hands, dodging under their arms, making his way past with surprisng ease before he grabbed Carl's hand, sprinting away with him.

It was how they found themselves in an abandoned barn, huddled together under a moth-eaten blanket, Daryl's arms wrapped tightly around Carl. The fifteen-year-old had mumbled an almost silent thank you before saying nothing. Daryl had gotten them both fed before insisting that he stay close. The plan was to wait till morning - the woods were already too dark to navigate safely - then head back to camp at the break of dawn.

Daryl was really hoping that the group hadn't separated to look for Carl.

Staying in the same spot after a walker attack was dangerous, but Daryl was almost 100% certain that Rick and Lori would rise at least one day and night, maybe two, to ensure that Carl could get back to them.

..

Daryl was shattered. He'd been on duty for the night before, staying up all night. Still, thoughts of his brother plagued him - the hand he had found where his brother should be; the blood still haunted his dreams - but he refused to let himself fall asleep. Carl was terrified, he could tell by how the teen stiffened at the noises from outside; the possible moans from walkers.

Carl needed him and Rick and Lori would never forgive him if something happened to Carl whilst he was with him. Carefully, he got up. Carl looked up, hands trying to cling to his shirt.

"I'm just gonna find us somewhere to sleep, hey? Settle down, I won't leave the barn."

He gently pried the frightened boy's hands off him to scoop his crossbow up, moving further down into the barn.

Surely, any geeks would have attacked them by now?

Still, Daryl did a sweep before moving to the top level, scanning again. Once he was satisifed no walkers were here, he leant on his stomach, shooting an arrow into the blanket. Carl jumped.

"Get up here, Grimes."

The boy gave a sheepish smile before tugging the arrow out the ground, moving over to the ladder with the blanket around his thin frame. Daryl leaned over, helping him scramble up before he pushed the boy onto a pile of hay. He laughed a little before he fell silent, looking almost horrified at the noise.

"What's that about, huh?"

Carl shrugged.

"Doesn't seem right, to be happy in a world like this."

Daryl frowned, tugging the ladder up before scooting back to lean against the hay bale with Carl.

"Surely, in a world like this, we have to be happy?"

"It doesn't feel right. Especially when you think back to Amy... and all the people that have been lost because of this."

"You've been spending too much time with Shane."

"Am I wrong?"

"I think so."

Carl sat forward a little.

"Do you think I'd be as efficient as I am with all this... This... Shit, if I was choked up about Merle all the time?"

The teen shook his head.

"You need to focus on the happy stuff in this world, Carl. The good stuff. Stops you from going insane. You focus on the bad shit for long enough and you'll become like Andrea." He smiled at the boy who shuffled a little, curling up on his side. Daryl could have sworn he shuddered slightly.

"What good stuff have I got to be happy about? I don't even know."

"You've got your family. And you've got Shane. There are kids out there that have to survive without their parents. Probably a lot of kids that had to kill the walkers that used to be their parents. It may not seem it, but you got it good, kid."

Carl watched him for a moment before nodding.

"I guess, guess you're right."

Daryl reprocated the smile the teen bore.

"How about we get some sleep, huh?"

Carl stayed where he was before shifting over to curl up against Daryl. The redneck looked down at the boy before wrapping the blanket tightly around them.

He had to admit... The teen's smile was gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl shot upright, panting hard as he looked around the barn. He struggled to control his breathing, listening hard for any kind of noise as he snuck forward, peering over the edge. No sign of walkers.

How the hell could he have fallen asleep whilst he was looking after Carl?

Carl.

Daryl spun round, watching the teen, curled up on the hay, breathing slowly. The panic subsided and slowly, Daryl tugged his crossbow onto his back, silently letting the ladder down, climbing to the floor.

He needed to check the area, then get Carl back to camp.

Rick would flip out if he took too long to get his son back.

Carefully, Daryl opened the door to the barn, peering out. There was nothing in eye sight. No wind rustling the trees, no noises to suggest geeks around, no nothing. Daryl frowned and edged his way out, eyes sweeping, crossbow working around what he could see. Still, there was nothing.

Daryl wasn't so sure why that unnerved him.

He slowly made his way forward into the field, checking the sides of the barn before moving forwards, making his way towards the farm house, not too far away, when a scream came from the barn.

Daryl spun round, sprinting back in.

..

The doors slammed shut as Daryl pushed his way in, crossbow primed and ready... But there was nothing there.

"Carl?"

The teenager's head popped up over the ledge and Daryl relaxed his grip on the bow.

"What the hell did you scream for? You panicked me."

"I just... Bad dream."

Daryl carefully pulled the crossbow onto his back, motioning for him to come down.

"We gotta get going. Head over to the farmhouse, see if we can get something to eat,"

Carl scrambled down the ladder, missing the last step with a yelp.

Daryl shot forward, grabbing him as he fell backwards.

"T-Thanks."

"Try and make less noise, huh?"

Carl blushed a little, hands tight on Daryl's biceps before he stumbled back, clearing his throat. Daryl raised an eyebrow before moving off outside, in the direction of the house.

..

Carl had shot upstairs once Daryl cleared the house, and the red neck had raised an eyebrow, leaving him be as he moved through to the kitchen, going through the cupboards. He didn't find anything important.

He rested his head on the cupboard doors, just focusing on anything but the hunger in his stomach.

Make a plan.

Get Carl back to camp. Get him fed. Make sure everyone is alive.

A gurgling from upstairs made him jump and his eyes moved to the ceiling. The crossbow was in his hands without him having to think it and his legs moved fast. He ran down the upstairs hallway, only to watch from the doorway as Carl slowly undressed, getting into a shower.

Daryl stared, and he knew he shouldn't be. He forced himself to turn away, closing his eyes tight before knocking on the door.

"Carl I-"

"Get in."

Daryl froze.

"Excuse me?"

"Come and get in. Water's warm, might not last for two showers."

Daryl hesitated before he moved into the room, putting his crossbow down.

"Sure about this?"

"Daryl, get in the shower. It's nothing big."

The red neck still moved slowly as he tugged his clothes off, shifting to get in behind Carl, turning his back on the younger. The hot water hit his back and he let out a sigh, his tight muscles unwinding. He leaned back enough to let the water hit his head, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

"You can get closer, you know."

"Your Dad would murder me."

There was a hand on his hip and Daryl looked down, staring at it before he looked over his shoulder. Carl was facing him, a slightly awkward grin on his face.

"Come on. Calm down. He's not going to know."

"Why do I feel like this was a set up?"

Carl shrugged and leaned on the wall. "You're not going to get clean barely standing under the water."

Daryl snorted and stared at the wall before turning around, shifting further onto the water. He gave himself a quick soak before he stood back, examining the bottles on the shelf. Numerous shampoos and soaps - the owners must have left in a rush.

A hand delicately moved up his arm and Daryl stared at the wall.

"Carl."

"Don't. You told me to focus on the good stuff."

"I meant being alive, you little twerp."

"Come on."

"Carl you're 14-"

"15!"

Daryl sighed. "You're not legal; Lori, Rick and Shane will kill me. I'm not fucking you."

Carl glared before turning around and Daryl sighed. He turned his attention back to the bottles on the wall before handing Carl a sponge and soap. "We can at least get clean, huh?"

Carl shrugged and lathered himself up, staying silent.

"Really? I'm getting the silent treatment for doing the right thing here?"

"I've seen the way you look at me. Recently, you just stare. And when I catch your eye, you look away, as if you've been caught doing something illegal. I am not an idiot."

Daryl sighed and closed his eyes. It was true, Carl had been looking... Pretty good-looking recently. The way he nibbled on his lips when he got scared over something, nervous about the fighting his parents often succumbed to.

"If you tell anyone, I swear Carl, I'll make sure you pay for it."

The teen looked up, only to be engulfed by Daryl's lips on his, holding him against the wall. Carl's eyes widened before they closed, arms moving to wrap around Daryl's neck. The red neck shifted to gently nibble on Carl's bottom lip before he lifted him, pinning him to the wall.

Carl wrapped his legs around Daryl's waist, shivering as the other gently nipped down his neck, hand sliding down his leg.

"Daryl... Please..."

"You want me?"

The teen nodded, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip and Daryl gave a groan. He shifted his hand down to his growing erection, lubricating himself with the soap and water before he pressed his lips to Carl's.

"This is gonna hurt. I don't- If it's too much, you tell me, Carl. Understand that?"

The other nodded before he whined, feeling Daryl pressing inside. The red neck moved quickly, making sure he was fully in before he leaned back a little, watching the other's face. His eyes were tightly shut, bottom lip barely able to be seen as he bit down on it. Slowly, Daryl raised his thumb, stroking away a small bubble of blood.

"Hey... If it's too much, just say. We don't.... We don't have to do this right now."

"N-No! I want to I just... Fuck."

Daryl chuckled a little and leant his forehead against Carl's moving to press a small kiss to his lips.

"Move."

Daryl stared into the other's eyes before slowly pulling out, only to press back in quickly. He kept the movement steady, fast, but not too fast, watching the other's face.

His lips were slightly parted and he was whimpering here and there, which only succeeded in having Daryl thrust up a little harder when he did.

Daryl started changing his angle each time, going faster, grinning when the other cried out.

"There, fuck, there."

"Got it."

His hands gripped onto the younger's hips, moving hard and fast, driving into the bundle of nerves. Carl lurched forward, biting into Daryl's shoulder with a muffled whimper. The red neck moaned at the feeling, hand fisting in his hair as he kept going.

A sharp shout came from Carl and then Daryl felt him tense, before he felt him cumming. He shifted, pinning the other back against the wall, driving into him as fast as he could, tugging Carl's head back by the hair.

"Moan for me."

And he did.

Daryl's name stuttered over his lips, and his nails dug into his back, drawing blood that caused Daryl to groan. His thrusts got sloppier before he came, groaning the teen's name.

They didn't move, only leant against each other, breathing heavily before Carl suddenly hissed.

"The water went cold!"

Daryl laughed and shifted to help Carl rinse off before he almost fell out the bath, collapsing on the floor in the pile of their clothes, looking for a towel. Daryl washed himself quickly before he turned the water off, stumbling after Carl with a chuckle to help him dry off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, please don't kill me.
> 
> I blame my friend for mentioning this to me. Then Hannibal_X_Will for plotting this with me. It's their faults.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd gotten back to camp before the late-morning. Rick and Shane almost lost it when Carl went sprinting towards them, and Lori had broken down, sobbing into her son's hair. Rick had given Daryl a thankful look, acknowledged with a nod before he'd gone to collapse in his tent.

Why had he listened to Carl?

Why had he let himself lose control?

If anyone ever found out, he'd lose the group. He'd be thrown out because no one would believe that Carl had actually initiated it. He'd been thrown to a world of walkers and pain because someone had found out. Daryl shivered and he felt hatred curling around in his stomach.

Why did he do it?

Rustling at this tent had him sitting upright, quickly, only to raise an eyebrow at Carl.

"Hey..."

"Whatcha doing 'ere, Carl?"

"Wanted to thank you."

"For saving you? Yer fine."

"For the other thing to."

"What other thing? I looked after you for the night then we came back to the camp."

Carl looked upset, offended, and he turned away. Daryl's shoulders slumped and he sat up on his bed, shifting his legs to sit next to the teen.

"I'm not what you're looking for."

"A guy who actually treats me like the person I am, rather than a helpless kid? Yea, not what I'm looking for at all."

"You should find someone your own age.

"Because that's so easy in the world now."

Daryl sighed, slipping his arm around Carl.

"I know it's hard but... It's the only easy way to find someone to love you. I can't do this, Carl, not with you age; I'm almost double your age."

"How old are you?"

"27."

Carl nodded a little before curling up against Daryl.

"You just... You treat me right. I don't understand why. It's not like you're forcing me into it or anything. I want it as much as you do."

"Which is why we can't. Because, it's not right. I'm nearly double your age, Carl. It's not right. It's against the law."

Carl snorted.

"And whose going to enforce that rule?"

"Hmm maybe your cop Dad or Uncle."

Carl fell silent, tugging at his jacket.

"It's not fair."

"I know."

Carl looked up at Daryl and the red neck almost broke.

"Carl, no."

But the teen's lips were on him already, and Daryl didn't have the heart to push him off; instead, his arms encircled the boy, holding him close, tilting his head for their lips to be at the exact angle they needed to be for the kiss to be held properly.

He could feel Carl breathing heavily through his nose, and held him close before tugging his head back.

"No. This is it, alright?"

The teen glared at Daryl, storming out the tent. Daryl ran a hand through his hair before rolling over onto his side. It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep.

xox

It was dark when Daryl woke up and he scrambled out his tent, moving to look around outside. Shane was up, stoking the fire. Glenn was eating a pack of some kind of seeds and Rick was sharpening his knife.

No one looked around and Daryl let out a snort of relief. He thought for a moment they might have left whilst he was asleep. Rick looked up at him with a smile; obviously tired. Daryl took in the small pile of knives next to him, the scores in the wood of the tree they'd been sitting on and he waved his hand.

"Hey, I've got this. Shane, Glenn you two too. Get to bed. I'll yell if we get any trouble."

The three men all hesitated before shifting off to their respective tents. Daryl sat down and, by firelight, started running the blade of a dagger over the grater they used.

It was relaxing, Daryl missed doing this. Camping out with Merle whilst they waited for dawn to come, on the eve that the hunting season came back, sharpening their arrows and knives, checking their guns worked on a tree - the same tree every year, Merle had carved a target into it.

Daryl sighed, his hand faltering. He wanted Merle.

Even after everything that happened, Merle would know what to do. He could tell Merle everything and there's no way Merle would judge him for what happened. Probably make a few snide comments and then look at him in that calculating way he did, thinking on what was to be done or what could happen in the situation.

Then another few snide comments would come out of his mouth, and then what to do.

His hands stopped moving completely and Daryl stared at the fire in front of him, thinking back to the days of hunting with his brother. He almost jumped when someone sat next to him, and he stood, knife out as he stared at Carl.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The teen raised his hands quickly, eyes wide.

"I can't sleep and my parents haven't been sleeping so I didn't want to wake them."

Daryl slowly sat back down, scraping the knife against the grater a few more times before scoring the wood with it.

Carl stared at the flames in silence, fingers twitching over his arm at the scraping noise of metal on metal.

"You alright there, kid?"

"Noise hurts my ears."

"Yea well, this is the best we could do."

Carl bit his lip and looked over at Daryl.

"Will you teach me how to hunt?"

"I'll have to ask your Dad, kid."

"Stop calling me kid."

Daryl sighed, leaning his arms on his knees as he watched Carl.

"Why are you in such a hurry to grow up? Huh?"

"Because kids die in this world. You saw Sophia. Kids don't make it in a world like this. Also, I need to be. For Mom and Dad."

Daryl sighed a little and hesitated, moving forwards a little.

"You're not a kid, Carl. I just... Call a lot of young people kids, alright?"

The teen looked up, nibbling on his lip before he moved in a little. Daryl sighed and pulled back, hand cupping the other's cheek.

_If ya wanna fuck have a fuck._

Merle's voice echoed in his head before Daryl leaned in to press his lips softly against Carl's.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wtf this is or where tf this came from I am v sorry.


End file.
